<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【索香】（所有人都在寻觅的）亲密关系 by APTX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366178">【索香】（所有人都在寻觅的）亲密关系</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX'>APTX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, ZoSan - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 索香</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. 一起洗澡<br/>2. 煮饭给对方吃<br/>3. 抱在一起睡<br/>4. 牵手<br/>5. 看对方睡觉<br/>6. 分享伤疤（身体和心灵）<br/>7. 一起做家事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 一起洗澡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008947">intimacy (everybody's searching for it)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/adietxt/pseuds/adietxt">adietxt</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「别再盯着我的老二看了。」山治严厉的对剑士说着，倒了一大坨洗发精到手上。「你也许会觉得很惊讶，但我是有能力做跟性爱<strong>无关</strong>的事的。」</p><p>索隆把小塑料椅拉到山治前面坐下，目光从头到尾没有离开山治的…怎么说。傲人财产。最重要的器官。山治试着用比较委婉的方式阻止自己<strong>真的</strong>去想──<strong>操</strong>──<strong>老二</strong>和<strong>蛋蛋</strong>，也不要因此而硬起来，但他找不到可以用的词汇了。</p><p>注意到山治脸上的红晕，索隆露出邪笑。「变态厨子真敢说。」</p><p>山治不理他，也绝对<strong>没有</strong>脸红，一股脑的将手上的洗发精全倒在索隆那绝对一整个<strong>星期</strong>都没洗的绿藻头上。恶心透了。</p><p>他的手指在索隆头上滑动，弄出泡沫，两人陷入自在的沉默。山治正开始觉得享受，索隆突然开口：「你知道，我的真的比较大。」</p><p>山治非常精确的对准了那（绝对比较小的）器官踢下去，让剑士发出痛苦的惨叫。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 煮饭给对方吃</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>山治醒来时，身旁有一盘烧焦的…义大利面？盘子上黑漆漆的长条状物体确实<strong>够像</strong>义大利面，山治立刻就知道谁该为这盘灾难负责。毕竟，这艘船上就只有一个笨蛋能够把他妈的<strong>义大利面</strong>烧焦。</p><p>（好吧，如果要山治学究点的话，是<strong>两个</strong>笨蛋，但山治认为路飞不会有自制力能够在煮饭的<strong>同时</strong>不把食物吃掉，更别提等到山治从昏迷中清醒了。）</p><p>他怀疑的盯着义大利面，告诉自己得接受现实，醒来之后必须面对由一颗绿藻做的不知道能不能吃的食物应该就是他接下来的人生了，他向盘子伸出手。</p><p>肩膀上伤口的刺痛像触电一般传过整条手臂。</p><p>他缩了一下，有那么几秒动也不能动，大多是因为惊讶。他等着伸长的手不再颤抖，真讨厌，这么简单的动作竟然变得如此困难。不过，不是他就是乌索普──那个狙击手很厉害，他没时间把乌索普推开──如果要他再选择一次，他还是会做同样的事。比起让乌索普躺在医疗室床上，还是他来躺比较好。</p><p>先别管反省了──食物。在盘子上。差一点就能搆到了。</p><p>山治没听到他过来，但索隆一定已经看着他很长一段时间了，因为剑士突然出现了，他走过来把盘子推向他。</p><p>「快吃吧。」索隆只说了这么一句，就在病床旁边坐下，但山治还是听到了他没说出的话。<strong>快好起来吧。</strong></p><p>山治开动了。义大利面的味道就跟它的外观一样不幸，于是他跟索隆说：「至少你试了。」他真正的意思是，<strong>谢谢。</strong></p><p>索隆听了转开了头。对大部分的人来说，他也许看起来很冷静，但山治知道要注意哪里──咬紧的下颚，肩膀的紧绷。这段时间他一定担心死了。</p><p>索隆在他的目光下抱起手臂，像只炸毛的大猫。他哼了哼。「我对煮饭不在行。」<strong>我对等待不在行。</strong></p><p>「我知道。」山治说。他对索隆伸出好的那只手──不是很确定自己想做什么。他只是想<strong>感受</strong>索隆，确定他们都还在。</p><p>都还活着。</p><p>索隆在中间握住他的手，把两人的手指缠在一起。「我再也不想煮饭了。」<strong>你再也不准做这种事了。</strong></p><p>山治闭上眼睛。「知道了。」他同意。「反正你煮得也难吃死了。」他拉拉索隆的手，将交缠在一起的两只手贴上心脏。「下次让我煮给你吃。」他的意思是：<strong>我爱你。</strong></p><p>索隆在他脸颊上种下一吻，又轻又柔，山治觉得用一盘烧焦的义大利面换来这个真是太值得了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 抱在一起睡</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在是快要凌晨两点，山治做好准备等着不可避免的事情发生。</p><p><strong>也许这次索隆会觉得无聊就不做了</strong>，他试着告诉自己。也许今晚索隆那微小的绿藻脑袋终于明白，正常人类──尤其指<strong>山治</strong>──是会因为中暑而死的，然后他会想起他有自己的吊床，就不会……</p><p>男生寝室房门旁传来的脚步声击垮了山治试图建立起来的所有希望。</p><p>随着越来越靠近，声音也越来越大，很快的山治就感觉到他的吊床歪向一边，容纳了另一个身体，又坚硬又充满肌肉──和最不幸的──<strong>热源</strong>。随之而来的是到处乱摸的手──轻抚一下他的背，滑到腰侧，刷过屁股──接着两条巨大的手臂就环住了他，把他向后拉，直到山治的背整个贴上索隆赤裸的胸膛，完全无视山治轻声的抗议。</p><p>磨磨蹭蹭最终像每个夜晚一样停止了：最后一步是在他颈背上的一吻，这个动作应该要很甜蜜的，但索隆的头在那之后就一整晚都没有离开山治的脖子，在本来就已经很高的温度上又再多加了几度。</p><p>（而且很可悲的是，甚至不带着色情意味。山治试过了。显然让参与者性奋起来并不会让体温下降，他妈的谁料得到啊。）</p><p>今晚又更糟，因为桑尼号正驶向一座夏岛，山治为了自我保护扭动着身体，想试试水温。无果。索隆死死黏着他的背，轻声打鼾，对他男朋友快要热死了一无所知。</p><p>山治把被索隆缠住的脚抽出来，踢了他的小径骨。</p><p>过了一会儿索隆迷迷糊糊的回应才传来。「嗯…？」</p><p>「没有敌人，没有海军，我们很安全。」山治很快的澄清，免得他视打架如命的男朋友想到别的地方去，山治转过身面对他。「但我要死了。」</p><p>索隆眨眨眼。</p><p>「我们停在庞克哈萨德和其他冬岛的时候没关系，但娜美桑今天早上告诉我们，下一个岛会是夏岛，所以我…」他试着抱起手臂，为表达这个情况有多<strong>严重</strong>，但他们的胸膛紧紧贴在一起，实在没有空间给山治的手臂。他尴尬的把手放在剑士的二头肌上。「你是个他妈的<strong>火炉</strong>好吗。」</p><p>又过了一段时间，索隆才消化完山治的话，终于听懂了之后，索隆皱起眉。「你把我弄醒就为了说<strong>这个</strong>？」</p><p>「这直接性的影响到我的<strong>权益</strong>，你这笨蛋。」山治回应。</p><p>「好好睡上一觉直接性的影响到我的权益。」索隆反击。</p><p>山治又踢了他的小径骨， 因为那才<strong>不是</strong>重点。「你白痴的体温害我快热死，你才没资格好好睡上一觉。」</p><p>「噢，说的好像<strong>你</strong>就是最佳睡觉伙伴似的。」索隆嘶声回应，音量逐渐增大。「你一直动来动去，跟你一起睡好像在打架一样。」</p><p>「那我们干嘛要一起睡啊，绿藻头？你干嘛还要到我床上来？」</p><p>「因为我想抱着你睡，臭厨子！」</p><p>「这理由也太蠢了…等等，什么？」山治结巴。索隆一定是不小心才会说那种话的，因为他看起来好像愿意为了把话收回而把他的三把刀都吞下去。那句话在两人之间慢慢沉淀的同时，山治也能感觉到自己的脸烧了起来，他的胸膛也违背意志的非常温暖。「你为什么要这么说？」</p><p>「因为是实话。」索隆咬着牙说，即使在黑夜中，山治都能看见他害羞的脸红，像是他的皮肤在从里面发光一样。「我喜欢，那样。把你…抱在怀里，之类的。所以你就妥协吧。」</p><p>「噢，天啊。」山治把脸埋进索隆的颈窝，因为他现在没办法应对。大概<strong>永远</strong>都没办法。他应该要是两个人之中浪漫的那个才对；他真的不知道该怎么应对这个…<strong>版本</strong>的索隆，他让他的心脏狂撞肋骨，说什么浪漫的蠢屁话，什么<strong>喜欢把山治抱在怀里</strong>。卧槽。</p><p>他得回点什么，对吧？这是基本礼仪，像是我爱你之类的？</p><p>「我…我也是。」他结结巴巴的说，他很<strong>清楚</strong>自己脸上一定带着红晕，一路蔓延到耳尖。「我其实，也喜欢……」</p><p>「你们真的SUPER可爱，小哥们，我很为你们高兴，但我们可以睡觉了吗？」弗兰奇的声音突然从上面的吊床传下来打断了他们。「现在是凌晨三点耶。」</p><p>山治僵住了。索隆呻吟了一声。「你<strong>听到</strong>了？」</p><p>「你们真的不算很安静<strong>。乌索普</strong>也醒了，他可是在三张床之外呢。」</p><p>「事实上，我得了一种『我听不到团员互相调情』的病。」乌索普在他的吊床上大喊，颤抖得非常明显。「拜讬不要杀我。」</p><p>「我不想打断。」乔巴插话。「但赶快睡觉对大家都好，一天睡足八小时对健康是很重要的……」</p><p>「我改变主意了。我希望现在就死掉。」他在乔巴的睡觉好处多长篇大论中说，索隆把他抱得更紧，手滑到山治的后脑勺上。山治现在要睡了，这样他才不需要继续听乔巴的碎碎唸，才<strong>不是</strong>因为紧贴着索隆温暖的身体非常舒服的关系。绝对不是。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 牵手</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「我们不是那种情侣。」</p><p>「嗯。」索隆不算回应的哼了一声。「好。」</p><p>「我们不做那些事。那些…」山治模糊的比划了一下两人。</p><p>「牵手。」索隆帮忙的提供。</p><p>「牵手。对。」山治把购物袋换到左手，这样才不会尴尬的挡在他和索隆之间，但现在他开始想他的<strong>右手</strong>要干嘛了。</p><p>「反正也很不实际。」他继续说。「走路的时候还要…」他再次比了比两人。「你<strong>知道</strong>的。我得买粮食，而你，」他停顿了一下，瞄了他一眼。他男朋友正走在他旁边，什么都没拿，<strong>两只手</strong>都没在做任何事。他为什么什么都没在做？人们通常会用手做什么？他把购物袋递给索隆。「你是搬运工。」</p><p>索隆轻松的用一只手接过去，那个<strong>笨蛋</strong>。「谁让你决定了？」</p><p>「就是我。顺带一提，那不是重点。」他在他们又开始吵架之前赶快补充，因为建立基础是非常重要的，如果他们真的要进行这个…<strong>交往</strong>事宜的话。「重点是，你有东西要拿，因为你就只有这么点用处了，而我得买水果和食材，要是海军突然发现我们怎么办？双手都有事情做的时候可没办法应付啊。」</p><p>「好。」索隆只回了一个字。</p><p>这让他没有多少空间可以回答，所以山治什么也没说。他试着把注意力放在脑中的购物清单上。面包、芝士、生菜…他们也得储存肉了，毕竟上个星期路飞成功的闯进了厨房，然后──<strong>他妈的我到底该拿手做什么啊，操他妈的。</strong></p><p>也许人们总是让自己的双手有事做，是因为没有人知道没事做的时候该他妈的拿它们怎么办。</p><p>他偷看了索隆的右手一眼，那只手一个购物袋都没拿。他又看了看自己空着的双手。</p><p>他们并不是<strong>那种</strong>情侣，但感觉，怎么说呢。感觉很<strong>浪费</strong>，两个人的手都没在干嘛……</p><p>他感觉到一只手滑进自己的手中，紧紧握住他。</p><p>山治被自己的脚绊了一跤。</p><p>还好索隆握着他的手，他才没摔个狗啃泥，但他觉得他的脸现在大概就跟真的摔了没两样，一定<strong>红</strong>的要命。</p><p>「我不…我们不…」他得把手抽出来，他为什么没把手抽出来？</p><p>「我们不做这种事，嗯，我第一次就听到了。」索隆平静的耸耸肩，好像他没有<strong>正牵着山治的手一样</strong>。「听着，不管你刚刚是想说什么，都很蠢。你不做笨事，我不做笨事。我们不是<strong>这样</strong>或<strong>那样</strong>的情侣，管他是什么意思，我们就只是…<strong>我们</strong>。」</p><p>索隆捏了捏山治的手，山治觉得自己的心脏也被捏了捏。「噢。所以你不介意…？」</p><p>「我从来没说过我介意。」索隆说着，一边把山治拉进人潮之中。「反正这样也让我觉得你比较近。」</p><p>「噢。」山治只能发出这个音，因为现在他的手指跟索隆的缠在一起了，不知怎么的完美契合，像拼图一样。</p><p>他们就那样走着，手牵着手，索隆的肩膀轻轻撞着山治的。「感觉很好。」过了一会儿，索隆咕哝，像是突然想到。</p><p>索隆的手又温暖又干燥，好像包复住他的心，于是山治说：「嗯，感觉很好。」</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 看对方睡觉</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索隆不是个浪漫的人。</p><p>那是山治的强项。</p><p>不过，他<strong>正在</strong>看着厨子的睡颜。</p><p>倒不是说他认为看别人睡觉是件浪漫的事。仔细想想，听起来还挺变态的，但这个行为好像有点…感性吧，他看着山治趴在桌上，头舒服的枕在手臂上，对这个世界不闻不问，让他觉得心脏好像要崩裂了似的。山治的胸膛上下起伏，索隆觉得他胸膛里的某个东西好像要爆炸了。</p><p>现在已经很晚了，比较接近清晨，山治的头旁边有一本被遗忘的笔记簿，打开着。索隆认出那是山治的其中一本食谱，书页上写满了山治熟悉的字迹，索隆认为山治一定是在计划船员的食谱时睡着了。</p><p>听起来很像山治会做的事──为了其他人不停工作直到累坏。</p><p>那个想法让他无法形容的动摇。索隆看着山治的睡颜，眉间有一条细细的皱褶，像是在面对看不见的敌人。<strong>无助</strong>，他认出。没有敌人要战斗。他什么都没办法替山治做。</p><p>就在这时，山治在睡梦中扭动了一下，眉头皱得更紧。山治呻吟着，一声痛苦的呜咽逃出喉咙，在索隆能制止自己之前，他就将手复上厨子的脖子，埋进山治的头发里。</p><p>「喂，没事的。」他不确定山治能不能听见，但还是觉得需要说出来。他的拇指开始在山治的手上画着小圈圈。「我在。」</p><p>山治感受着触碰，哼了一声，几乎像是小猫的<strong>呼噜</strong>。他眉间的皱褶平缓了下去，索隆觉得胸中的重量变轻了。</p><p>索隆并不浪漫，但<strong>操</strong>，他就是没办法把视线从山治身上移开。</p><p>他放纵自己保持那个姿势一段时间，那幅景象让温暖传遍他的胸口。这已经超出浪漫了，他心想──他可以在这里，看着山治睡觉，这是项成就，是一种<strong>荣耀</strong>。山治一直都很浅眠，尤其是学会见闻色霸气之后；他之所以能够看着山治睡觉，是因为山治<strong>让</strong>他。他在索隆身边感到<strong>安全</strong>，就如同索隆因山治的存在而感到平静。</p><p>一阵特别强的风穿过厨房的门吹了进来，山治再次在睡梦中扭动。索隆看着寒意窜上山治的脊椎，一个主意闪过脑海。</p><p>梦靥他无能为力──那是山治的战斗。但这个──这个他做得到。</p><p>他在山治身边坐下，近到两人身侧贴在一起，一条手臂环上山治的背。接着他把厨子拉近，山治感觉到索隆的体温透过接触传过去，发出了满足的叹息。</p><p>「晚安，厨子。」索隆在山治的太阳穴上种下一吻，闭上眼睛。</p><p>（隔天早上，罗宾进入厨房想弄杯咖啡时发现他们仍然保持这个姿势。山治涨红了脸，结结巴巴，踢了索隆的小径骨一脚，因为他是个<strong>完全不懂礼仪的丢脸绿藻头</strong>，但却没有离开怀抱。</p><p>毕竟，山治一直都是比较浪漫的那个。）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 分享伤疤（身体和心灵）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「这个，」山治用手指描绘着伤疤上突起的皮肤，那个斜贯索隆整个胸膛的疤痕。他还记得剑士来到海上餐厅的那一天，眼中带着梦想，双手沾满鲜血。「这个，我知道。」</p><p>索隆在山治描绘到一半时捉住他的手，将他们的手指缠在一起。「全部的疤痕你都知道。」他指出。</p><p>「不像我明白这个那样。毕竟<strong>这些</strong>你有那么多。」山治回答，用空着的手描绘索隆屁股上方的另一个疤痕。他们躺在某个破烂小旅馆的床上，床的弹簧已经老旧到无法支撑他们的重量，床的中心凹陷下去，害他们的四肢缠在一起。但他们谁也没抱怨。「要全部都记住不容易。」</p><p>「不懂你为什么对它们那么有兴趣。」索隆哼了一声，山治感觉剑士贴得更近了，把脸埋进山治的头发里，像只小狗。「疤痕又不重要。战斗才重要。」</p><p>像只真正的野兽一样。「我还是想认识它们。」山治反驳。「感觉就像认识你的一部份，尤其是…」他几乎是本能的移动着空着的手，悬在索隆眼睛的疤痕上方。「尤其是我不在你身边阻止伤疤出现。」</p><p>索隆的鼻樑出现了一朵浅色的红晕。「你只是在耍我。」他结巴。「我跟你说过那很丢脸，而你……」</p><p>「…是唯一晓得你怎么得到这些的人，我知道。」山治微笑，带着一点调皮的意味。「放松，我还不会跟别人说的……」</p><p>「<strong>永远</strong>不准说。」索隆打断。</p><p>「我不认为我有同意过。」山治捉弄他。「也许明天吧，娜美桑有空的时候……」</p><p>一双唇压上他的，让他安静。他永远不会大声承认，但山治很喜欢索隆用吻让他闭嘴。</p><p>「我猜，」他们分开后他说。「我还是喜欢把这些有关你的小事情自己留着。」</p><p>气氛很轻松，舒服；他以为索隆会跟他再吵一句。但他没有，沉默继续蔓延后，山治抬起眼，对上索隆。索隆的表情带着一种山治不太有办法琢磨的神情，像是一种安静的痛。像渴望。</p><p>「嗯…我不喜欢。」索隆突然说。</p><p>山治停顿了一下，手正划过索隆的另一个疤痕。他抽开手，结巴着说：「我不知道…你从来没……」</p><p>感觉到山治心情的转变，索隆迅速的改变姿势；他用手撑着头，让两人侧躺着面对面，俯身靠过去。「我的意思不是我不喜欢。」他再次将两人的手指缠在一起。「不是那样。」</p><p>山治皱起眉。「正常人会用<strong>文字</strong>解释，笨蛋。」</p><p>索隆哼了一声。「只是…那很蠢……」</p><p>「我一直都知道你很蠢，继续……」</p><p>「闭<strong>嘴</strong>。我是说…」索隆将手掌贴上山治的脸颊。「我在这里，我的每一个疤痕，每一吋的<strong>我</strong>，都为你而坦诚。但你…」他的手滑过山治的脖子，最后停在腰侧，长满硬茧的手掌贴着毫无瑕疵的肌肤。「你身上没有任何一个可以诉说的疤痕；没有一个我能认识的。」</p><p>索隆别开视线，明显觉得不好意思，脸颊红通通的。这幅景象让山治的胸膛又轻盈又温暖，而山治明白，就在这一刻，他信任他面前的这个男人──不只是他的性命，还有他的过去；那个感觉像另一辈子的过去。</p><p>于是山治握住剑士的手臂，领着剑士的手来到自己的太阳穴。「这里是我兄弟揍我的地方。我们当时六岁。我想餵流浪猫吃东西。」他回想着海上王国的那个小孩，紧抱着流血不止的头，直到头发全黏在一起──「那是他们第一次揍我。」</p><p>索隆花了一点时间才消化他的话，听懂了之后，索隆的表情明显暗了下来。「厨子……」</p><p>「这一个，」他继续说，拉着他们的手来到颈侧。「是他们第一次一直不断猛踢，直到我昏过去。他们之前从来没那么过火──别搞错我的意思了，他们总是全力以赴，但通常，他们会…」他必须提醒自己吸气，因为突然之间呼吸变得好困难。「我不知道。我想就是那个瞬间他们发现自己并不在乎我会不会死掉。」</p><p>山治带领索隆的手来到他的肚子时，他在发抖。他在肋骨下方停下来。「这里好像是尼治最喜欢的位置。他踢这里太多次，我都数不清了。也许是因为他知道只有踢这个位置我才会吐。」</p><p>这些地方都没有疤痕──至少，没有肉眼可见的疤痕。但山治能感觉到每一个幻觉瘀青，又黑又紫，有时候他闭上眼够久，还能感觉到体内那个戴着铁面具的小孩。</p><p>一双唇瓣贴上了他的皮肤，山治睁开眼睛，索隆正靠下去亲吻他的腹部，就在那幻想疤痕上。这行为一点性暗示都没有；反而让山治的喉咙又紧致又温暖。</p><p>索隆回到上面来，在他的脖子上落下亲吻，接着来到他的太阳穴。</p><p>「你…」山治突然觉得很不好意思，而且他绝对<strong>没有</strong>在忍眼泪。「一定觉得很…<strong>无聊</strong>吧，谈论这些想像出来的伤疤……」</p><p>「山治。」索隆打断他，山治闭上嘴，很惊讶索隆叫他的名字。索隆用手梳过他的头发，把他拉近。「我喜欢认识这部分的你。尤其是我不在你身边阻止伤疤出现。」</p><p>没有疤痕，但山治的皮肤下方有着某种悸动，深至骨骸，自他还是个小孩时就背负着。「谢谢。」这是他现在唯一有办法说的话，也因为那是发自内心的。「谢谢。」</p><p>索隆又亲亲他，山治觉得他的心好像开始癒合了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 一起做家事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>索隆跺着脚走进洗衣间，脸上乌云密布。</p><p>乌索普考虑着要不要逃出去。索隆也许是<strong>伙伴</strong>，但乌索普对拥有健全的自我保护本能为傲，而就在这个当下，他的本能正在叫他<strong>在被三把刀砍死之前他妈的快逃啊</strong>。但索隆<strong>是</strong>伙伴，所以乌索普发现自己原地不动，继续搓洗他今天早上沾到辣椒酱的上衣。他看着索隆将那堆衣服倒进巨大的水盆中，并等到他的心思有一半被洗衣粉在哪佔据时才开口指出：「今天轮到山治了。」索隆像只野生动物似的发出咆哮，紧咬着牙瞪向乌索普。「<strong>啊？</strong>」乌索普之所以<strong>没有</strong>冲出房间，是因为他是个好朋友，而且是勇敢的海上战士，但他从索隆的刀旁退开了几吋。以防万一。「是…轮到山治了。今天。」他结结巴巴的说。「我是说，洗衣服。」</p><p>女孩们负责自己的衣服，另外自己惹出来的脏乱要自己清理──乌索普看向他正在搓洗的上衣，那是他今天早上的辣椒酱实验牺牲者──但除此之外，洗衣服是这艘船每天都有人负责的家事，草帽团是有排班表的。</p><p>今天，乌索普很确定，轮到山治了。</p><p>索隆似乎找到洗衣粉了，他正怒视着脏衣服，好像他能够威胁衣服们自己清洗自己似的。乌索普回去洗自己的。</p><p>「我知道今天轮到臭厨子了。」</p><p>乌索普花了几秒才发现索隆是在跟他说话。「呃，那你为什么不…？」</p><p>索隆把重心换到另一脚上，明显在为某事挣扎。他叹了口气。「只是，厨子昨天晚上没睡饱，而且……」</p><p>彷彿受到招唤，山治就在这个节骨眼走了进来：「喂，乌索普，你知不知道今天的脏衣服到哪里去……」</p><p>山治的话没说完，眼睛对上了索隆。「绿藻头？你在这里干嘛？」</p><p>索隆转开头，乌索普注意到他脸上出现了一抹本来没有的红晕，好像索隆在…害羞？但剑士明显在装酷，他生硬的嘀咕：「不关你的事。」</p><p>「那是今天的脏衣服吗？」山治无视索隆的话。他从盆子拉出一条弗兰奇昨天穿的亮蓝色内裤。「你拿这些干嘛？」</p><p>「<strong>不客气</strong>，厨子。」索隆怒吼，一把从山治手中抄走那条内裤，开始搓洗，仍然拒绝对上山治的眼睛。</p><p>山治用奇怪的表情<strong>瞪着</strong>索隆，在那么一瞬间，乌索普发誓他们要打起来了──山治对着索隆的背皱眉的样子让空气中充满了某种奇妙厚重的氛围，整个房间非常安静，只有索隆搓洗弗兰奇内裤的声音，用的力道比需要的多了那么一点。</p><p>接着──有什么妥协了。</p><p>「你洗裤子。」山治有点夸张的叹了口气 ──但语气中带着宠溺？他在索隆旁边坐下来，开始在那团湿衣服中翻找。「我来洗精致衣物──衬衫那类的。不，我并不指望你知道哪些是精致衣物。你洗裤子就好。」</p><p>「啧。」索隆咕哝，但没有反对。他仍然拒绝看向山治，真是太可惜了，因为山治眼中带着某种柔软，跟他通常对待船上女士们那种轻松微笑不太一样。那种笑意安静、柔和──乌索普觉得他好像从来没看过山治用这种表情看过任何人。</p><p>「咳。」乌索普清清喉咙，索隆和山治都很明显的僵住了，像是他们刚刚才发现乌索普从一开始就在那里。</p><p>「衬衫，没错。」山治心不在焉的说，脸上的红晕好像跟索隆有得比了。他翻出一件蓝色衬衫（乌索普认出那是山治自己的），开始沉默的工作。</p><p>乌索普把自己的上衣晾起来的时候，发现他们又开始讲话了，乌索普从来没想过他会看见索隆和山治用这么轻柔的方式对话。</p><p>「好无聊。」索隆嘀咕。</p><p>「废话。」山治回应，但语气没有带着恶意。乌索普透过眼角看见他耸耸肩。「如果你想离开，就走啊。」</p><p>「我又没这么说。」索隆说，并且…留下来了。</p><p>他们坐得比乌索普刚刚看到的还要靠近彼此，乌索普弯起脖子想去听山治的回答时，他看见索隆靠过去让肩膀跟山治的撞在一起。山治没有移开。</p><p>哼嗯。</p><p>一切似乎都非常完美──索隆在洗衣服，即使今天轮到山治，他唯一的理由是山治没睡饱。而山治则是允许索隆帮他，分享他的负担。</p><p>山治总是咬紧牙，挺起胸膛，从来学不会如何开口要求帮助，而索隆，虽然假装不在乎，却问都不用问就知道山治需要什么。</p><p>「我要走了，两位。」乌索普朝他们喊，如他所料，那两只根本没在管他了。他们在忙着吵嘴，肩膀仍然碰着彼此。</p><p>乌索普在回到甲板的路上摘了一个娜美的橘子，朝橘皮咬下去，用来隐藏他的笑容。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>譯者的話：<br/>我想知道山治沒睡飽的原因……</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>